


Anonymous Love

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, Stalker fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is writing Jim letters and it's making Blair crazy with jealousy, making Jim very happy.  Will they find the stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous Love

Anonymous Love - Patt 

 

Blair picked up the mail and noticed a pink envelope in with the bills. It was addressed to Jim Ellison and Blair was dying to know who it was from. Jim never got any mail like this. Clearly it was from a woman. There was no return address, but the postmark said Cascade. 

Jim got home about an hour later and saw the mail. He frowned when he saw the pink envelope and opened it first. He read whatever was inside and turned to Blair and said, “Is this your idea of a joke?” 

“What, man?” 

Jim handed him the pink paper and Blair read it quickly. 

_~~~~~Dear Jim,_

_I’ve been watching you from afar for some time now  
and would like to take it to the next step. I thought  
I would tell you a little bit about myself and then we  
could see about meeting some day and taking it even further. _

_I’m six feet tall, in really good shape and I have long  
brown hair. Some people have said that I’m a looker.   
I don’t think you would be disappointed in me. I don’t  
work in Major Crimes, so you can stop thinking about who  
it is already. I’ll tell you when it’s time. _

_I think you’re very sexy and funny. Sometimes I watch you  
with the other cops and I have to pull myself back to keep  
from hugging you. You’re just that huggable. In time, I   
would like us to meet, have dinner and then discuss where   
we could go from there. _

_I hope this note finds you well. See you at work tomorrow._

_Hugs,  
Anonymous (Just call me Ann)_

~~~~~ 

“Do you think her real name is Ann?” Blair asked, looking somewhat confused and pissed off. 

“Why do you look pissed off?” Jim inquired. 

“Because she says in this note she’s been watching you. Like you need a stalker,” Blair explained, not mentioning the fact that he was jealous of Ann. 

“Are you sure you didn’t write this as a joke?” 

“Jim, does this look like my handwriting?” 

Jim looked at the paper again and said, “It’s not Connor’s or Rhonda’s either. So where do I start?” 

“You’re going to look for her?” Blair asked. 

Jim looked over at his roommate and almost smiled. “Of course I’m going to look for her. I don’t like the idea of someone watching me from afar.” 

“It sounds like Ann has a thing for you,” Blair grumbled. 

Jim watched Blair and wondered if he had been reading Blair wrong all of this time. Maybe he was interested in Jim after all. Jim was thrilled at the idea. “You’re right, I’ll just wait until she comes to me and then I’ll set her straight.” Jim secretly hoped that Ann would write him a bunch of letters to make Blair jealous. This could be good. 

“Good, now that that’s settled, what would you think about ordering Thai food for tonight? I’m starving,” Blair admitted. 

“Order my regular while I take a shower, okay, Chief?” 

“Sure, go relax and I’ll get it all ordered.” 

Jim went in and showered and found himself hard thinking about Blair’s interest in him. _You don’t know that he’s interested in you, you just think he is. Don’t go overboard until you have something to go on._ His dick lost interest with the lack of facts about how Blair felt. 

When he came out, the food was on the table already. 

Jim sat down and said, “How much do I owe you?” 

Blair smiled and said, “You paid last time, so it was my turn. Besides I had a little extra this month. I figured we could live it up.” 

“Thank you, Chief.” 

“You are most welcome. Now eat while it’s still hot,” Blair demanded and Jim did just that. 

They ate in silence until Blair asked, “So you’re just going to wait and see what this chick does next?” 

“You have any better ideas?” Jim questioned. 

Blair frowned and answered, “No, I guess not.” 

“I’ll probably never get another one, ever,” Jim assured Blair. 

Blair didn’t believe this to be true but decided to agree with Jim anyhow. “You could be right. I forgot to ask, was there any scent on the paper that you could identify her with?” 

Jim knew Blair couldn’t stand it. This made him very happy. “There was no scent at all. No perfume, lotion or hair products. It’s weird.” 

“Well, check it next time and see if you can tell who sent it,” Blair said. 

“Okay, Chief. How about watching some news with me?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Blair said as he cleaned up their dinner mess and put things in the fridge that they didn’t finish. 

Jim sometimes felt like they were married. Blair was always doing things for him, like picking up his dinner leftovers and putting them away. He seriously liked when Blair took care of him. He hoped in the next few days, he could get him to open up and they could talk about it. Jim didn’t want to be the first one to talk about it, because what if Blair didn’t feel that way? Wouldn’t that just be too embarrassing? 

The night went by quickly with the men watching the news, some shows on television and then getting ready for bed. All in all, it was a very relaxing evening. 

~~~~~ 

The next couple of days were uneventful and there were no more letters. Just as Jim had predicted. 

When they got home the third night, Blair grabbed the mail and saw the pink envelope and just seethed with anger. “So much for never seeing another letter again.” 

Inwardly, Jim smiled and felt good about Blair’s jealousy. But at the same time he wondered who this person was. Did he already know her? 

Once inside the loft, Blair waited for Jim to open up the letter. Jim read it and handed it over to Blair, who was chomping at the bit to see it. 

_~~~Jim,_

_I saw you yesterday in the break room and you looked lonely.  
I wanted to hug you so badly, but knew it wasn’t time. _

_I saw you the second time that day downstairs in records,  
and you looked wonderful as always. I noticed that Amy   
behind the counter was flirting with you. I don’t like   
that too much. I want to be the only one able to do that   
with you. Why did you let her flirt with you? _

_The third time I saw you it was in the parking lot and you  
seemed to be waiting for someone. I’m sure it was that   
Sandburg fellow, but I dreamed it was me you were waiting for. _

_Have a good week, Jim. It won’t be much longer before you  
get to meet me in person. _

_Hugs,  
Ann _

_~~~_

Blair looked up from the paper and said, “Amy in records was flirting with you?” 

“She always does. She’s married, she just does it for fun,” Jim assured Blair. 

“I’m not certain I like the tone of Ann’s voice when she said she wants to be the only one that gets to flirt with you. Maybe it is time to watch for someone watching you,” Blair stated. 

“First of all, it has to be someone that would be hanging around Major Crimes in order to be near the break room, am I right?” Jim inquired. 

“You would think so anyhow. She said she was six feet tall and long brown hair, I’ve never seen a woman that tall around Major Crimes, have you?” Blair asked. 

Jim thought a minute and said, “I’ve seen a few really tall women cops, but I don’t remember any of them looking at me. We’re going to watch from now on. She’s following me.” 

“Should we ask Connor and Joel to help?” Blair questioned. 

“No, they would just laugh at me, Blair. Let’s just keep it between the two of us.” 

“Will do.” 

~~~~~ 

For the next week, they watched closely for anyone taking notice of Jim, but saw nothing. There were no new letters which made Blair happy, but irritated Jim. He didn’t like people who started things and didn’t end them. 

That night Blair grabbed the mail and sure enough there was a pink envelope in with the junk mail. 

“Looks like she’s back.” 

Jim sighed and waited to open it up until he got upstairs. Once inside the loft, he hung up his coat, took off his gun and sat down at the dining room table to open the newest note. He noticed that Blair seemed really irritated about it all. Jim liked that part of it, but not the note itself. He really didn’t like anyone watching him. 

He tore the note open and noticed that Blair was standing right beside him. This made Jim smile. 

“You like getting these notes, don’t you? I saw that smile,” Blair said somewhat irritated. 

Jim ignored him and opened up the letter. 

_~~~_

_Jim,_

_Well, the little pit bull you have attached to your side  
day and night is beginning to bug me. I can’t watch you   
like I want to if he’s always in the way. But he wasn’t   
able to be with you all the time and I managed to see you   
for small moments this week. _

_When you went to Home Depot, I loved how you felt everything  
as you lifted it up. You really seem to love Home Depot. You   
were there for over an hour, so I was able to observe you without  
much trouble. Do you know how cute you are when you are concentrating  
on something? Well, you are. _

_I also saw you drive up to Wonder Burger all alone one evening. I wish  
you would have gone inside to eat; I might have gotten the courage to   
go in and ask if I could eat with you. You looked sort of lonely that   
night. Are you lonely a lot? _

_I really like to watch you walk. You have a very sexy walk. I’m going  
to keep watching you for as long as I can before I come forward. _

_Have a good week, Jim._

_Hugs,_

_Ann  
~~~ _

Jim handed the letter over to Blair next and watched his face as he read it. Different emotions passed over his face as he read, but anger was one of the major ones. 

“You went to Wonder Burger this week?” Blair asked. 

“That’s what you’re going to focus on, Blair?” 

“I thought we had discussed how bad it was for you, Jim.” 

“We discussed it and I ignored it like I usually do. I go once a week, Sandburg, I don’t think I need to be yelled at for that.” 

“I’m just looking out for your health,” Blair confessed. 

“Enough about Wonder Burger, what about the note for this week?” Jim asked. 

“You didn’t notice anyone following you while you were at Home Depot? I find that hard to believe that she watched you that whole time and you didn’t notice,” Blair said disgustedly. 

“First of all, I wasn’t paying attention because I was buying us a new faucet and I wanted it to be the best one. She was right. I was feeling everything, over and over again. I was very focused on the faucet. It pisses me off that she’s watching me and then telling me afterwards.” 

“Jim you need to pay more attention while you’re out and about,” Blair scolded. 

Jim sighed and said, “I’ll try and keep more on top of things. She’s getting annoying.” 

“So you don’t find it flattering?” Blair asked. 

“I did with the first one, but that was it. Then when I found out she was following me, it pissed me off. I don’t like being watched and I don’t like her watching you either.” 

Blair smiled at his blessed protector and said, “Don’t worry about me. We’re going to stay with each other all the time this week. As soon as my classes are done, it’s going to be the two of us every day. With two of us looking for her, we might just get lucky. I don’t like that she’s following you and taking notes. That’s fucking weird.” 

“Thanks for all of your help, Chief.” 

“Not a problem. Now what should we do for dinner?” Blair asked. 

~~~~~ 

After dinner they sat side by side and watched Two and a Half Men. They laughed and laughed and kept bumping into each other. Finally Blair was totally in Jim’s space and Jim kissed him quickly. 

“What the fuck was that?” Blair asked, somewhat surprised, but not angry. 

“I just felt the need to kiss you. I’m not interested in the woman who is following me for any reason. I never was. I just liked how it made you jealous,” Jim stated. 

Blair smiled at Jim and then went in for another kiss. They began to make out on the sofa and before long, Jim pulled away and said, “I have to stop now, or I’m going to do something I haven’t done since I was a kid.” 

Blair laughed sweetly, kissed him once more and pulled out of Jim’s space. “Maybe tomorrow night we can make out some more.” 

Sounds good to me,” Jim agreed. 

Blair said, “Well, I’m going to get ready for bed. That alarm goes off pretty early and I wanted to take a shower tonight. Do you need to go in before I start my shower?” 

“If I need to pee, I can walk in, can’t I? I mean, we’re going to be an item, right? You’re going to be with me and me alone?” Jim asked sounding somewhat worried. 

Blair went back into Jim’s space and said, “How about we shower together tonight and then we can sleep in the big bed?” 

Jim practically jumped off of the sofa and answered, “Sounds great to me. I’ll be in there in a few seconds.” 

Jim grabbed boxers, his robe and slippers from upstairs and took them down to the bathroom. He walked in and saw a naked Blair, somewhat hard already and Jim got instantly hard himself. Blair was beautiful, more beautiful than he had ever imagined him to be. And Jim always thought he had a pretty vivid imagination. Blair was much better in person. Blair’s cock was just the right length and much thicker than Jim’s. Yes, Blair had a mighty fine body and cock. 

Jim stripped and climbed into the tub after Blair, as Blair got the water going nice and warm. Jim had a good time washing Blair’s body and hair. Blair’s hair was much softer than it looked and Jim was going to be lost in that hair if he didn’t stop focusing so much on it. So he decided to focus on Blair’s pubic hair instead. Blair soaped up his hands and began to stroke Jim’s cock at the same time Jim was stroking Blair’s. Before long, Jim leaned down and kissed Blair with much enthusiasm and they both exploded, moaning into each other’s mouths. 

Once Jim was done getting Blair’s hair all soft and shiny, they got out of the tub and dried themselves off quickly. Both men put their boxers, robe and slippers on and walked out to the loft and started turning off all of the lights so they could go up to bed. 

Once they got upstairs, they took their robes off and climbed into bed. Jim couldn’t snuggle with Blair quickly enough. 

“Jesus, Jim, I’m freaking out a little bit here.” 

“Why? Chief, did I push you too fast? Didn’t you want this?” 

“Yes, I wanted it. I just never dreamed it would happen to us. This is like one of my favorite dreams that I was starting to have at least four times a week. I’m in love with you, man.” 

“That’s good, because I’m in love with you too,” Jim replied. 

Jim held on to Blair for dear life and they talked for about an hour and then both of them started to fall asleep. 

~~~~~ 

When Blair got up the next morning, he was alone in Jim’s bed. He had wanted to wake up before Jim left for work, so they could fool around once more. 

He walked down the stairs and found a note from Jim on the counter. 

_Blair,_

_I loved last night and hated leaving this morning,  
but I had to be there at 6:00 today. I’m sorry.   
I’ll see you this afternoon. _

_I love you,  
Jim _

Blair smiled as he drank his coffee that Jim had left him and toasted a bagel. Today was going to be a great day for both men, Blair just knew it. 

~~~~~ 

One week later, the boys found themselves very happy and content. Neither of them had given the stalker another thought. They were too busy thinking about each other and didn’t even worry. 

Jim brought the mail up that afternoon and Blair was making dinner. He looked over at Jim and saw the frown and the pink envelope and Blair scowled. “You got another letter huh?” 

“As a matter of fact, you got a letter,” Jim said as casually as he could. 

“Why would she be writing me?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“Open it and see,” Jim said pushing the letter towards Blair. 

Blair opened it up and read: 

_~~~_

_Sandburg,_

_You knew that I was interested in him and yet you still  
encouraged him to be with you. You are a sick, sick man   
and I intend to make your life miserable. I won’t make   
his life miserable, because I’m in love with Jim. You   
have destroyed the one good thing we could have had together.  
A future. I guess I’ll just have to work harder at winning   
him over. He couldn’t stay interested in a short, Jewish man   
that doesn’t even carry a gun. He needs a real partner.   
He’ll see that soon enough._

_Keep your hands off of him or else. I’m not kidding._

_I hate you for ruining him and making my life so miserable._

_Ann_

_~~~_

Blair handed the letter over to Jim and sat down. He waited for Jim to get done reading it and asked, “What did we do with the other letters?” 

Jim thought a moment and said, “I put them on the shelf over here. Why?” 

“I think it’s time we call Simon in on this. This person knows about our sex life, Jim. She’s watching from the street or wherever, and it’s beginning to make me nervous.” 

“But then Simon will have to know about us, Blair.” 

“This is a problem?” Blair inquired. 

“I really didn’t want anyone to know from the station for a long while. This is still so new to us, I didn’t want to share it,” Jim said honestly. 

“I’m worried, and I think we should report her. You have a choice, Jim. Either you report it with me, or we can call it quits and never sleep together again. Which shall it be?” 

“I don’t like ultimatums, Blair.” 

“Fine, I’ll be sleeping in my room tonight. We don’t have to worry about calling Simon now. You and your girlfriend can write to each other like crazy. Enjoy Ms. Pink.” Blair stormed into his old room and slammed the door. He sat on the futon and put his face in his hands and mumbled, “That sure didn’t take long did it?” 

Jim opened up the door and said, “What didn’t take long?” 

“Mind your own business, Jim. Get out of my room.” 

“Have you been worried about us breaking up already?” Jim asked. 

Blair sighed and said, “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we already broke up, Jim. Were you not in the same room?” 

“Blair, we’re going to call Simon. I don’t like telling him this, because he might try and separate us and that wouldn’t make me happy at all.” 

“Why are you going to call Simon now?” Blair almost whispered. 

Jim held Blair in his arms and answered, “Because I love you. That’s why.” 

“Are you sure, Jim?” 

“I love you, Blair. You’re not sleeping in this room any more. This is our office now, so you can’t sleep here even if we argue.” 

Blair kissed Jim and said, “I love you too. Now call Simon so we can get this over with.” 

Jim held on tight and hugged him back. “Don’t you ever tell me to enjoy myself with Ms. Pink. Understood?” 

Blair laughed and said, “Understood. Now call Simon.” 

~~~~~ 

Simon drove across town and wondered why Jim had asked him to come over tonight. He was tired, damn it. But Jim had said it was important, so Simon figured he had better go. When he drove up into the parking lot, Jim and Blair were standing on the balcony waving at him. 

“Oh Christ… They’re a couple…” 

Simon walked up the stairs as slowly as he could. He really didn’t want to face this at all, but he could tell the way they were standing so close to each other that they were an item. _Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…_

Simon finally knocked on the door and Jim opened it. 

Blair said, “Geeze, it took you long enough to get up here. Why didn’t you take the elevator?” 

Jim sat down on the sofa and said, “He knows already.” 

“What do you mean he knows already? We haven’t said a word to him.” 

Simon walked in and closed the door and said, “Sandburg, I guessed that you were a couple when I saw you from the parking lot. Now why did you feel the need to tell me this tonight?” 

Jim handed him the pink notes and sat back and watched Simon’s face. “Jim, I hardly think these are anything to worry about.” 

Blair just sat there with his mouth agape. “She told me to stay away from him or else. That seems like a threat to me.” 

“Sandburg, it’s not a threat, it’s someone that has guessed that you two are together and doesn’t like it. It’s part of life. I have to tell you the truth, I’m not that wild about it myself.” 

“Simon, if she shoots Blair or me, then it’s no big deal to you?” Jim asked. 

“Of course that would be a big deal to me, but I think this is just some crazy lady trying to get some attention. When she doesn’t get any, she’ll go away,” Simon replied. 

“Simon, I want this investigated. She might move up to phone calls and then try and see one of us in person. She’s got a gun. She’s a cop,” Blair reminded him. 

“Sandburg, she never says she’s a cop. She could be the donut girl for all you know. She wears a lot of pink.” 

“She mentions that Jim needs a real partner, a real cop, one that carries a gun. So I would guess she’s a cop,” Blair growled. 

“Fine, I just want you to know that everyone will know your business, is that what you want, Ellison?” Simon asked. 

“Hell no, I’d rather not, but I have a feeling that she’s not going to just go away,” Jim said calmly, trying to keep Blair from flying off at the handle. 

“Okay, I’ll put Joel, Connor, Rafe and Brown on this and we’ll see if we can’t find out who is watching you,” Simon announced as he got up to leave. 

“Don’t we have to fill out any paperwork?” Blair asked. 

“You can do it in the morning. I take it you have no classes on Saturday, right?” Simon inquired. 

“We’ll be in first thing in the morning to fill them out. I think I could tell you about her, just a little anyway,” Blair said. 

“So tell,” Simon answered. 

“I think she isn’t tall and she doesn’t have dark hair, she just said that. But I think she is a lovely short person who has noticed Jim for a long, long while. Her notes are very neat, so I would think she’s very neat at her job. She’s someone that works hard at keeping the paperwork done perfectly. Does any of this sound familiar?” 

“You’ve just described half of the women cops in the building. But Connor might have some good ideas about this. Do you think she’s watched you at the loft?” Simon suddenly asked. 

“I think so, yes,” Jim responded. 

“Then I’m going to put Connor and Joel on stake out tonight and tomorrow night,” Simon stated. 

“Thank you, Simon.” Blair was very relieved that Simon was taking it seriously and he didn’t seem hateful. This was a good thing. 

Jim and Blair walked Simon to the door and Simon said, “Stay up until about midnight tonight, so we might have a chance of catching her watching you. Joel will be across the street in the stakeout van. Try not to worry so much and we’ll see if we can’t get her tonight.” 

“Thank you, Simon,” Jim replied. 

“Yeah, thanks, man.” 

“Goodnight, guys, we’ll see you in the morning, unless something else comes up.” Simon walked to the elevator and got on. He pulled out his cell phone and called Connor and Joel with the new job. Both of them said they were glad to do it. Simon found that odd, but he didn’t question it. He found it embarrassing for Jim and hated even calling this in. 

Jim walked out onto the balcony at about 10:00 and he said, “I don’t see her anywhere. She’s not here tonight. We should just go to bed.” 

“Do you see Connor and Joel?” Blair inquired.

“I not only see them, but I can hear Connor talking Joel’s ear off. I swear the man is a saint. I have to thank him tomorrow. Remind me.” 

Blair sat down on the sofa and patted the cushion beside him and ordered, “Sit.” 

Jim sat down wearing a big smile. Jim really did love this man to death. 

They began to make out and Jim forgot about Connor, Joel or Ms. Pink. All he could think about was how good Blair made him feel. Before long, Blair unzipped Jim’s jeans, pulled his cock out and began to suck intently on it. Jim laid his head back on the sofa and tried to relax, so this could last, but Blair was too good at it and Jim came in record time without any warning at all. Blair came up for air and almost choked. 

“Sorry, Chief…” 

Blair licked his lips and said, “Nothing to be sorry about. You shoot a lot of cream. I’ll have to learn to take it all in, so it doesn’t go all over both of us.” 

Jim began to breathe normally again and decided to do the same thing for Blair. He unzipped Blair’s pants and pulled out his cock. Blair’s was thicker than his own, so this was something new. Not that he had ever sucked his own. He laughed when he thought of it. 

“Wait a minute, why are you laughing?” Blair wondered. 

Jim told him what he had been thinking and Blair laughed too. Then Jim got down to business. Jim knew how to suck cock well, so it didn’t take long for Blair to throw his head back and moan Jim’s name as he came without warning. 

Both men snuggled up together on the sofa, with their cocks still hanging out of the jeans. Blair imagined it was a sight for anyone to see, let alone Ms. Pink. 

Jim perked up and said, “Connor has someone down there. Want to go down and check it out?” 

Blair jumped up off the sofa, zipped his jeans, brushed his hair back and said, “Do I look all right?” 

“You look great, babe.” 

The two men walked down the stairs and they could both hear a woman hollering at Connor. 

Jim walked up to Joel and Connor and said, “Problems?” 

The woman that Connor was cuffing was a cop in traffic named Ann Miller. Jim saw her every day. She was very nice, very short and blond. She had on all pink clothing and this almost made Jim laugh. Instead he said, “Officer Miller, what do you have to say for yourself?” 

“I wanted to save you from him. I could tell that he wanted you and he wasn’t worthy of you. You deserved so much better. I could have made you very happy,” Miller spat out. 

“I am happy, Miller. I hope you have a good lawyer,” Jim said as he walked over to talk to Joel. 

Officer Miller just glared at Blair and said, “He won’t stay with you. You’re not enough to hold on to him, just you wait and see. And when this comes out at the station, he is going to be embarrassed. So chances are you both won’t press charges anyway.” 

Connor said, “Come on Miller, we’ve got paperwork to do.” Connor led her to the van and opened up the side door and tossed her inside on a seat and put her seat belt on. 

Then she started screaming hateful things about Blair and Connor just shut the door on her yelling. She walked over to the boys and said, “This woman is a nut job. I hope you don’t let her walk, because she needs this on her record.” 

Jim said, “I plan on pressing charges for stalking and whatever else we can come up with, plus I need a restraining order.” 

Connor said, “Everyone will know about you, are you ready for that?” 

Blair said, “What do you suggest? We let her go and she kills either Jim or me?” 

Joel patted Blair’s shoulder and said, “We think you’re doing the right thing. But you are going to take some flack on this. So I just wanted you to be sure and so does Connor. We’ll take her down and see what we can book her on. You guys go to sleep. We’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Thanks Joel and Connor,” Blair said. 

“What he said,” Jim added. 

They drove off with a screaming woman in the back of their van and Jim felt sorry for both of them. 

“It’s all over, Chief.” 

“Are you sure you’re all right with being out at the station?” Blair questioned. 

“I love you more than I could ever tell you. Does that answer your question?” 

Jim, I love you too.” 

“Did you almost laugh when you saw her all dressed in pink?” Jim asked.

“Oh man, I almost lost it when I saw her outfit. I mean it was hot pink. I wasn’t kidding when I called her Ms. Pink, was I?” 

Both men laughed and hugged each other as they got on the elevator. 

Once inside the loft, Jim said, “I’m beat, ready for bed?” 

“Yes, I’m ready, but I think we should go down and do the paperwork tonight. Otherwise it’ll look like it’s not that important and she might go free with no repercussions.” 

“Okay, grab your jacket and we’ll go to the station house first. It’ll only take about an hour to fill out the papers for stalking and getting a restraining order on her. Let’s go partner.” 

Blair smiled and said, “You really don’t mind not having a cop for a partner?” 

Jim swooped down, grabbed a quick kiss and said, “I really don’t mind. Now let’s get this show on the road.” 

Blair smiled all the way to the station house because he knew that Jim loved him and wasn’t embarrassed by their love. This was going to be the start of their new life. They were out and happy about it. 

The end


End file.
